wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Falling Snow
Beware, beware, be skeptical Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold Appearance Falling Snow has stark white scales, yet there's something unique about her. It all started when she was in her egg. Snow's egg was special in itself, it was stark white as well. On the egg though, especially when she hatched, she had pale blue snowflakes on her egg, and they looked like there were, well, falling, hence her name Falling Snow. When she was born, her scales where plain white, yet they almost seemed to shine in a way. As she got older, that's when the snowflakes started to show up. As the years go on, they seem to slowly get darker. Every hatching day they get at least a shade darker, sometimes two. When they first appeared on her first hatching day, they were more of a periwinkle blue, They seem to get more complex as she gets older as well, but never bigger in size. No one has any idea why, but these scales can't be hidden ethier. Snow always keeps her claws a little extra sharp, both to help her when skating and for..other reasons she prefers not to mention. Her spikes are oddly sharper, though she never touches them. They're also the same shade of her snowflakes, so they change too. Some say Falling Snow may have faint RainWing blood, but no one knows. Her claws fade to a faint periwinkle blue, but sometimes you can't tell. When on the ice, if she happens to be going fast enough when skating, It almost looks like her snowflakes are a blizzard zooming across her scales. Deceit so natural But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning Personality Falling Snow is..special in her own ways. She has this thing she likes to call her Angel Act, and it works...most of the time. When doing her Angel Act, Falling Snow is the kindest, most "trustworthy" dragon anyone's ever met. She always has an angelic smile on her face, and her voice kind. She helps everyone and everyone compliments her on how kind she is. She's humble and she's so good at this everyone falls for it every time. Now her true personality, this is one that only some dragons know about, and Falling Snow makes sure they never tall another soul. Sneaky, cunning and cruel, no one would even recognise her if they didn't see her tell tale snowflake scales. Her voice is full of venom and danger, her steps cool and calculating. If you didn't know any better and double crossed her, well... good luck out there. She will hunt you down and skin you alive, and she won't be afraid to hold a grudge, even over something dumb. She won't hesitate to threaten others to get what she want's, and does it when she has too. Most of the time she's in her Angel Act, and it's almost as if you can't win in an argument that she's not what she seems when it's brought up. So don't be easily fooled by her, she's a lot more dangerous than she looks, almost like a wolf in sheep's clothing. Show me how you justify Telling all your lies like second nature Background Falling Snow's background is pretty basic for your average IceWing angelic seeming demon. When she first hatched, her parents knew Falling Snow would be their little angel, through and through. Little did, or do, her parents know what she's really like. At the age of two, Falling Snow learned she could skate, and wanted to learn to be better. While she had to wait a year or two, in that time, considering she was two, she slowly learned how to. When Falling Snow turned five, she was even a little terror then. Snow had finally met her match, or so they thought. Turns out the two made a great pair, but it was only for a little bit as her newest ally, Rosefrost, had vanished and left her. With Falling Snow back in the spotlight, problems arose. A fellow IceWing skater had seen Falling's true side once she tried trash talking Snow. Falling Snow let her act slip and threatened the IceWing, and they were so nervous that during the competition they were at, Falling ended up winning by a long shot. Little did Falling Snow know, a male IceWing named Frostfall had seen, and he would soon be her rival. For at least a year after that, Frostfall tried to show everyone Snow's true side but she refused to let it show and no one believed Frostfall. Now at the age of seven, Snow's only rival is Frostfall, but no one knows it. In public, they seem like amazing friends, and if they're trying too hard, it looks like they may be something more, yet to each other, they share a deep hatred for each other and it's never a dull moment when it's them alone. You sink your teeth into the people you depend on Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem Trivia * Falling Snow was actually hatched during a snow storm * Falling lost her first skating competition, well her first few actually. * When her snowflakes first showed up, her parents thought she was sick. * If Falling's trying to skate, she hates when it's too windy/snowing a lot. A bit of snow is just right though. Listen, mark my words, one day You will pay, you will pay Karma's gonna come collect your debt Relationships Her parents: Though there's a lot, and I mean a lot of lying involved, her relationship with her parents is as good as it can be, and she's their little "angel" Her friends: She's extremely friendly with them and they love hanging out with her, mostly anyway, though sometimes she doesn't want to spend time with them. Frostfall: Not exactly on the best of terms with the IceWing, though to everyone else it looks all fine Maybe you'll change Abandon all your wicked ways Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Shadow hunter the Nightwing) Category:Occupation (Performer)